


Severus's life

by Milady_Silvia



Series: H.P.S.P. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Missing Scene, One Shot Collection, Sad, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di momenti con protagonista Severus Piton.
Series: H.P.S.P. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853866





	1. Chapter 1

Primo incontro tra Lily e Severus  
  


Severus strisciò sul terreno sporcandosi di terra i pantaloni e sentì le spalle dolergli, si sporse infilando la testa dentro un cespuglio. Un ramo gli graffiò la guancia, utilizzò le dita per scostare gli altri. Il sole a picco gli faceva scendere una serie di gocce di sudore lungo il collo e sentiva la pelle arrossata sotto i vestiti larghi. I jeans avevano tre risvolti ed erano tenuti da una cintura con un buco aggiunto. Si tolse una ciocca dei lunghi capelli neri dal viso, altre gli aderivano al viso sudato. Si acquattò, nascondendosi sotto il proprio cappotto largo tre volte lui. Si passò una mano sotto la camicia a quadretti e si grattò la pelle pallida dell’addome, sentendo le costole sporgere dalla pelle chiara.

“Ormai ho nove anni … sono grande, lo dice anche papà. Posso parlarle” bisbigliò con voce inudibile. Osservò Lily ridacchiare, guardò i lunghi capelli rossi aleggiarle intorno al viso. Si leccò le labbra secche e fissò le iridi nere sulle efelidi sulle sue guance candide. La bambina spiccò il volo tenendo gli occhi chiusi e agitando le mani.

“Lily, sei impazzita?! Scendi! Lo dico a mamma e papà che fai di nuovo la pazza!” strillò con voce isterica Petunia. Le lacrime le rigarono il viso e strinse i pugni. Lily atterrò davanti al cespuglio di Severus, si voltò verso la sorella e le sorrise.

“Tunia, rilassati” le sussurrò. Aprì le mani e tra le dita apparve un fiore candido, che emanava una luce rosata. La sorella lo afferrò e lo guardò, dilatando le narici. Lily abbassò la mano e la mise sopra il cespuglio. Severus osservò le piccole dita affusolate e il battito cardiaco gli accelerò, rimbombandogli nelle orecchie.

“Come fai?” ringhiò Petunia. Severus strinse i pugni, espirò dalle narici e si alzò in piedi corrugando la fronte.

“E’ ovvio, no?” domandò secco. Petunia strillò, si voltò e corse via. Piton indietreggiò, deglutendo.

-Non volevo farle paura- pensò. Si voltò, vide Lily guardarlo ed il suo viso divenne vermiglio, sentì le orecchie bruciarle.

“Io so cosa sei” bisbigliò, piegandosi verso di lei. Lily sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi e piegò di lato il capo.

“Cioè?” domandò. Severus deglutì e abbasso il capo.

“Tu sei … sei una strega” sussurrò. Lily espirò, socchiuse gli occhi e gonfiò le guance.

“Non è una cosa carina da dire” si lamentò. Severus avvinghiò con le dita i bordi del cappotto e vi si avviluppò. Il sudore gli colava dal viso arrossato.

“Lo sei. Sei una strega. E’ un po’ che ti tengo d’occhio. _Ma_ non c’è niente di male. Anche mia mamma è una strega, e io sono un mago” spiegò. Petunia uscì da dietro un albero e sgranò gli occhi.

“Un mago!” strillò con voce gracchiante. Allungò una mano e lo additò con l’indice.

“Io so benissimo chi sei. Sei il figlio di Piton!”lo accusò. Avanzò con le gambe tremanti, continuando a indicarlo.

Abitano giù a Spinner’s End, vicino al fiume” proseguì. Abbassò il braccio e assottigliò gli occhi.

“Perché ci stai spiando?” sibilò. Il rossore di Severus divenne ancor più scuro e boccheggiò.

“Non vi spio” biascicò. Alzò il capo, sporse il mento e incrociò le braccia.

“Non _te_ , comunque. Tu sei una babbana” ribatté. Le iridi di Petunia divennero liquide. Raggiunse la sorella, la afferrò per il braccio e la strattonò.

“Lily, su andiamo via!” implorò la minore. Quest’ultima annuì, il bambino le guardò allontanarsi e tirò su con il naso. Cadde in ginocchio e scoppiò a piangere.


	2. Primo litigio tra Lily e Severus

Primo litigio tra Lily e Severus

Severus si tolse il cappotto, lo piegò e lo appoggiò vicino al fiume. Osservò la luce del sole che si rifletteva in giochi dorati sulla superficie dell’acqua.

“Sbrigati!” ordinò Lily. Il bambino annuì, si voltò e la seguì. Passarono tra una serie di alberi, le foglie scricchiolavano sotto i loro piedi. Lily si sedette in una radura grande quanto tre porte e Severus si sedette accanto a lei. L’umidità dell’erba gli rese più scuri i jeans e bagnò le gambe nude della bambina sotto la gonna. Severus osservò i raggi che filtravano tra le foglie, creando delle ombre sui tronchi tutt’intorno.

“Continui a spiegarmi quello che mi stavi dicendo ieri” lo incitò la bambina. Piton annuì un paio di volte.

“Anche nel mondo della magia ci sono delle regole. Ci sono quelli che ti arrestano, come ti dicevo ieri pomeriggio e il Ministero può punirti se fai magie fuori dalla scuola, ti mandano delle lettere” spiegò. Lily sgranò gli occhi e rabbrividì, impallidendo.

“ _Ma_ io le ho fatte” ammise e la voce le tremò. Sgranò gli occhi, si guardò intorno e le iridi color smeraldo le divennero liquide.

“Noi siamo a posto. Non abbiamo ancora la bacchetta. Ti lasciano stare, quando sei un bambino e non puoi farci niente ” la rassicurò Severus. Le sfiorò la mano e la bambina la ritrasse, stringendola con l’altra.

“Ma a undici anni cominciano a istruirti, e allora devi stare attento”. Aggiunse. Rabbrividì e sorrise, socchiudendo gli occhi. Lily incrociò le braccia e sporse il labbro inferiore.

“E’ vero, no? Non è uno scherzo? Petunia dice che mi racconti delle bugie. Dice che Hogwarts non esiste. E’ proprio vero?” domandò. Severus digrignò e chinò il capo, incassando tra le spalle.

“E’ vero per noi. Non per lei. _Ma_ noi riceveremo la lettera, io e te” ribatté secco. Lily si grattò una guancia e sporse ancor di più il labbro in fuori.

“Sul serio?” mormorò. Severus la guardò negli occhi e annuì lentamente.

“Certo” le rispose rendendo roco il tono. Lily sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi e appoggiò le mani per terra, sporcandole di terra e erba.

“E arriverà davvero con un gufo?” domandò a bassa voce. Severus si grattò la testa e annuì.

“Di solito. _Ma_ tu sei figlia di Babbani, quindi dovrà venire qualcuno della scuola a spiegarlo ai tuoi genitori” le spiegò. Lily corrugò la fronte.

“E’ diverso se si è figli di Babbani?” domandò. Severus avvampò e strinse un pugno, leccandosi il labbro inferiore.

“No, non è diverso” mentì. Lily sospirò e sorrise.

“Meno male” esalò. Severus si voltò verso di lei e le sorrise.

“Tu hai un sacco di magia. L’ho visto. Ti guardavo sempre…”. S’interruppe, sentendo le orecchie bruciargli. Seguì lo sguardo di lei fino alla volta di rami sopra di loro, che si rifletteva negli occhi della bambina.

“Come vanno le cose a casa tua?” domandò Evans. Severus s’irrigidì, abbassò il capo e i capelli lo misero in ombra. Corrugò la fronte, facendo apparire una ruga profonda un’unghia tra i due occhi. Si massaggiò la gamba nel punto in cui c’era un ematoma violaceo.

_“Puttana! Dovevi dirmelo che eri strana! Maledetta strega!” gridò l’uomo. Prese a calci il fianco della donna, che gemette piangendo più forte. L’uomo lanciò una bottiglia di birra vuota contro la parete. I vetri si disseminarono dappertutto. Il bambino strisciò all’indietro, aderendo con la schiena contro la parete._

“Bene” mentì atono. Sentì la gola bruciare e deglutì rumorosamente. Lily si sporse verso di lui.

“Non litigano più?” domandò. Severus si morse il labbro, sentendo il sapore metallico del sangue in bocca.

“Oh sì, litigano” sussurrò. Spezzò un rametto a metà, afferrò una foglia e la spezzettò in frammenti.

“ _Ma_ fra poco me ne andrò”. Aggiunse. Lily sorrise e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Al tuo papà non piace la magia?” domandò con voce trillante. Severus si strinse un braccio fino a far arrossare la pelle e vi conficcò le unghie, graffiandosi.

“Non gli piace praticamente niente” sibilò.

“Severus” lo chiamò lei per nome. Lui sgranò gli occhi e il battito cardiaco gli accelerò.

-Mi ha chiamato per nome!- festeggiò mentalmente. “Sì?” biascicò.

“Parlami ancora dei dissennatori” lo pregò l’altra bambina. Severus aprì la bocca, la richiuse e si grattò un sopracciglio.

“Perché?” domandò, inarcando le sopracciglia. Lily si ticchettò il mento un paio di volte.

“Se uso la magia fuori dalla scuola …” cominciò. Severus le sorrise e negò con la testa.

“Non ti danno ai Dissenatori per questo! I Dissennatori sono per chi fa cose veramente brutte. Sono le guardie della prigione magica, Azkaban. Tu non puoi finire ad Azkaban, sei troppo…” ribatté. Le guardò le labbra rosee e si specchiò nelle sue iridi verde smeraldo.

“ … troppo …” bisbigliò con voce inudibile. Lily si voltò, sorrise e si alzò in piedi.

“Tunia!” festeggiò. Severus si alzò in piedi digrignando i denti e guardò la moretta.

“Chi è adesso che spia?! Che vuoi?!” le urlò.

-Sennò farà di nuovo la spia con mio padre e lui picchierà anche me- pensò. Lui guardò la sua camicia a quadretti e ghignò.

“Che cos’è che hai addosso? La camicetta di tua mamma?”. Lo derise. Severus fu scosso da una serie di violenti tremiti, le iridi gli divennero bianche.

-Non … offendere … la mia … mamma!- tuonò mentalmente.

Un ramo si ruppe sopra Petunia e le arrivò addosso, facendola cadere svenuta a terra dopo un gemito.

“Sorellona!” strillò Lily. Tolse il ramo da addosso la sorella e la sollevò, stringendola a sé. Petunia la scostò, scoppiò a piangere e corse via. Lily socchiuse gli occhi, mostrò i denti sollevando le labbra e si voltò verso di lui.

“Sei stato tu?” sibilò. Severus boccheggiò e indietreggiò.

“No” mugolò. Lily strinse i pugni e conficcò le unghie nei palmi.

“Si, invece! Sei stato tu! Le hai fatto male!” gli urlò contro. Severus tirò su con il naso, gli divennero rossi e le iridi liquide.

“No … no, non sono stato io …” piagnucolò. Guardò Lily correre via e una lacrima gli rigò il viso.


	3. La gelosia di Petunia

La gelosia di Petunia

“Ha … ha detto … che sono un mostro …” mugolò Lily. Le lacrime le rigavano il viso e aveva gli occhi rossi. Severus strinse più forte la mano di sua madre e si piegò in avanti. Appoggiò una mano sulla spalla dell’altra bambina.

“E che Silente ha rifiutato quando lo ha supplicato di ammetterla” le spiegò. Lily annuì, scostò la mano dell’amico e sporse il labbro inferiore.

“Mamme e papà sono contenti. Io non sono un mostro” mugolò. Severus sentiva il taglio alla spalla pulsare. Si voltò verso sua madre sentendola tossire, il viso era madido di sudore e gli zigomi premevano contro la pelle ingrigita.

“Mamma, tutto bene?” le domandò. La donna annuì e Severus si voltò verso Lily.

“Noi maghi non siamo mostri, siamo superiori” le sussurrò.

“Io volevo venisse anche Tunia” brontolò Lily.


	4. I° incontro Piton con James e Sirius

I° incontro Piton con James e Sirius

Severus accelerò, ansimando, sentiva il petto dolergli e i propri passi risuonavano nel corridoio dell’Espresso di Hogwarts. Si sentiva il rumore delle ruote del treno in sottofondo, semi-coperta dal brusio basso di voci che veniva dalle cuccette. Si teneva con una mano la toga nera sollevata e sorrideva. Vide il viso di Lily oltre il vetro di una cuccetta e si fermò, aprì lo sportello ed entrò accentuando il sorriso. Evitò la gamba di un ragazzo all’interno e saltò oltre il piede allungato di un altro.

Lily era appoggiata al vetro e guardava il panorama. Si sedette sul sedile accanto a lei, boccheggiando. Lily si voltò verso di lui, batté un paio di volte gli occhi e tornò a guardare la campagna, i suoi occhi erano arrossati.

“Non voglio parlare con te” borbottò. Severus socchiuse le labbra e lasciò ricadere le braccia.

“Perché?” domandò e la voce gli tremò. Lily digrignò i denti e appoggiò la fronte contro il finestrino, si sentirono delle risatine provenire dagli altri

“Tunia mi…mi odia. Perché abbiamo letto la lettera di Silente” sibilò la giovane. Severus si mordicchiò il labbro.

“E allora?” borbottò.

“Ooooh, grande errore” disse una voce maschile in sottofondo. Si sentì la risata di un altro giovane. Lily si voltò, si accigliò e guardò Severus.

“Allora è mia sorella!” gli gridò. Piton deglutì e abbassò il capo.

“E’ solo una …” bisbigliò. Inspirò ed espirò ripetutamente.

“ _Ma_ ci stiamo andando!” gridò. Rialzò la testa e guardò gli occhi di lei, i propri gli bruciavano.

“ _Loser_ ” si sentì bisbigliare da delle voci maschili.

“Ci siamo! Stiamo andando a Hogwars!”urlo eccitato Severus. Lily chiuse gli occhi, si passò la mano sopra le palpebre chiuse e sospirò, annuendo.

“Speriamo tu sia una Serpeverde” si augurò Severus. Lily socchiuse un occhio, sgranando l’altro.

“Serpeverde?” domandò. Si voltò insieme a Severus sentendo uno sbuffo rumoroso. Piton guardò il cravattino che gli cingeva il collo, i corti capelli neri ben pettinati e i denti candidi. Lo osservò appoggiarsi la mano sul fianco.

“Chi vuole diventare un Serpeverde? Io credo che lascerei la scuola, e tu?” domandò a un altro giovane. L’altro sbadigliò e alzò le spalle.

“Tutta la mia famiglia è stata Serpeverde” ribatté atono.

-Patetici. Uno si stanca anche solo a muovere la bocca e l’altro ha l’aria da moccioso viziato- pensò Severus. Il giovane che stava ridendo schioccò la lingua sul palato e negò con la testa.

“Oh, cavolo. E dire che mi sembravi apposto!” si lamentò. Il secondo assottigliò gli occhi e ghignò.

“Forse io andrò contro la tradizione. Dove vorresti finire, se potessi scegliere?” chiese con voce calda. L’altro si mise in piedi sul sedile macchiandolo di fango, si portò un pugno socchiuso al fianco e alzò il braccio.

“ _Grifondoro…culla dei coraggiosi di cuore_! Come mio padre” si vantò. Severus roteò gli occhi.

-Culla dei dementi, mamma aveva ragione- pensò. Il giovane con il braccio alzato lo abbassò, saltò giù e si sporse verso di lui.

“Qualcosa che non va?” domandò. Ghignò e socchiuse gli occhi.

“No” rispose atono Severus. Accavallò le gambe e si appoggiò al sedile con la schiena.

“Se preferisci i muscoli al cervello”. Concluse. Il secondo si sporse verso di lui.

“E tu dove speri di finire, visto che non hai nessuno dei due?” gli domandò. Il suo amico scoppiò a ridere. Lily si alzò dal sedile e sbuffò.

“Andiamo, Severus. Cerchiamo un altro scompartimento” brontolò. Gonfiò il petto e si diresse verso l’uscita. Piton la seguì.

“Ooooooooh…” dissero in coro gli altri due giovani. Il più alto gli tirò un calcio alla gamba facendolo cadere a terra e provocandogli un livido. Severus strisciò fuori, si rialzò in piedi e chiuse la porta dello scompartimento.

“Ci si vede, Mocciosus!” gridò l’altro ragazzo.


	5. Lo smistamento di Lily Evans

Lo smistamento di Lily Evans

Severus rabbrividì, strofinò le mani intorpidite tra loro e abbassò lo sguardo. Il brusio di voci gli risuonava nelle orecchie e si guardò i piedi.

-E se il cappello mi rimanda a casa perché non sono adatto a fare il mago? Come lo spiegherò a mamma? Non ci voglio tornare da papà- rifletté.

“Evans, Lily!” chiamò la McGranitt. Severus strinse gli occhi, li sentì pizzicare e rabbrividì, regolò il respiro e alzò il capo. Riaprì gli occhi, la guardò salire con passo traballante sul palco e la seguì con lo sguardo. La vide sedersi su uno sgabello e osservò Minerva appoggiargli il cappello rattoppato sul capo. Lo osservò muoversi e ansimò.

“Grifondoro!” annunciò il cappello parlante. Piton sgranò gli occhi e le lacrime gli rigarono il viso. La guardò andare verso la tavolata sotto gli stendardi rosso e oro. James allungò la mano verso di lei, la bambina la schivò e proseguì con la schiena ritta. Alzò il capo tenendo le labbra strette, raggiunse un posto vuoto e si sedette.

“Io sarò Seperverde, siamo sempre Serpeverde nella mia famiglia” mugolò Severus. Si asciugò le lacrime con la mano.


	6. Amici o nemici?

Amici o nemici?

Severus accelerò il passo tenendo i pugni chiusi, il vento gli faceva sbattere la cravatta argento e oro contro il petto. Indicò Lily e fece oscillare il dito.

““…credevo che fossimo amici!” si lamentò. Digrignò i denti e socchiuse gli occhi.

Credevo di essere il tuo migliore amico!”. Sottolineò, alzando la voce. Lily gonfiò le guance, sbuffò e scrollò le spalle.

“Lo siamo, Sev, ma non mi piace la gente con cui vai in giro! Scusa, ma destesto Avery e Mulciber! _Mulciber_! Che cosa ci trovi in lui, Sev? Fa venire i brividi! Lo sai cos’ha cercato di fare a Mary MacDonald l’altro giorno?” brontolò.

“Mi ha detto che non era niente, era solo uno scherzo. E sono solo i miei compagni di casa, anche tu giri con quei deficienti dei Grifondoro. Più di una volta mi hanno quasi ammazzato con le loro bravate” ribatté Severus. Strinse i pugni e abbassò le braccia. Lily si tolse una ciocca di capelli dal viso, il vento glieli faceva mulinare intorno.

“Era Magia Oscura, e se pensi che era uno scherzo…” lo rimproverò.

“E quello che fanno Potter e i suoi amichetti?” ribatté Severus, appoggiandosi a una colonna di legn Lily schioccò la lingua sul palato e incrociò le braccia.

“Cosa c’entra Potter?” domandò.

“Escono di nascosto, di notte. Ha qualcosa di strano, quel Lupin. Dov’è va sempre?” le chiese Piton. Nelle sue iridi nere si rifletté la figura della Evans. Lily sbatté un paio di volte il piede per terra.

“E’ malato” ribatté secca.

-Dimenticavo che sei una di quelle che lo difende- pensò Severus, sentì gli occhi pizzicare.

. “Tutti i mesi con la luna piena?” domandò a voce.

-Come gli incontrollabili e pericolosi lupi mannari?- chiese mentalmente. Lily si voltò di scattò e strofinò le mani tra loro.

“Conosco la tua teoria” replicò gelida. Avanzò di un paio di passi dando le spalle all’altro.

“ _Ma_ perché sei fissato con loro? Che t’importa dove vanno di notte” si lamentò. Severus sospirò, le mise una mano sulla spalla e lei gliela scostò.

“Sto solo cercando di farti capire che non sono meravigliosi come tutti pensano” le rispose gentilmente. Lily avvampò e abbassò il capo.

“Non usano la magia oscura” brontolò. Si voltò e puntò un indice sotto il mento di Severus.

“E tu sei un ingrato. Ho sentito cos’è successo l’altra notte. Ti sei infilato in quel tunnel vicino al Platano Picchiatore e James Potter ti ha salvato da quello che c’è la sotto, qualunque cosa si…” lo accusò. Severus boccheggiò, sgranò gli occhi e scosse il capo.

“Era un loro scherzo! Mi ci hanno attirato loro!” strepitò con voce rauca. Lily sbuffò e negò con il capo.

“James ti ha ugualmente salvato”. Aggiunse, abbassando il dito. Severus si staccò dalla colonna e ansimò, il fiato gli si condensava davanti al viso.

“Salvato? Salvato? Credi che abbia fatto l’eroe? Stava salvando se stesso e anche i suoi amici! Tu non…io non ti permetterò…” ringhiò. Lily sgranò gli occhi e mise le mani sui fianchi.

“Permettermi? _Permettermi_?” domandò. Severus si leccò le labbra e abbassò il capo.

“Non volevo dire…è solo che non voglio che ti prendano in giro…gli piaci, tu piaci a James Potter!” urlò. Strofinò la punta di una scarpa sull’altra, sporcandola di fango.

“E non è…tutti pensano…il Grande Campione di Quidditch…” biascicò. Lily dimenò una mano davanti al proprio viso.

“So benissimo che James Potter è un arrogante” ribatté.

-Eppure me lo preferisci- pensò Severus, stringendo gli occhi e tirando su con il naso.


	7. Schifosa mezzosangue

Schifosa mezzosangue  
  
  
“Lily scendi! Lily, io mi faccio chiamare principe mezzosangue, per me non è un’offesa! Dai Lily, scendi, ti prego! Sono stanco! Non dormo da mesi in maniera decenti a causa dei G.U.F.O. e ti ricordo che oltre i Grifondoro, anche gli altri Serpeverde non fanno altro che farmi scherzi! Ti prego, non puoi prendertela così per qualcosa che io non considero veramente un’offesa! Siamo parte di due mondi, è un pregio. Ed inoltre, quando Petunia ti chiama mostro, la perdoni sempre! Ammettilo che non siamo mai stati migliori amici. Gli amici non litigano così tanto per uno stupido termine!” gridò Severus. Sentiva la gola bruciare, gli occhi erano arrossati ed era scosso da una serie di tremiti. Strinse i pugni e conficcò le unghie nella pelle pallida.

“Io sono rimasto ogni volta che mi hai offeso! Ho passato le notti ad insegnarti tutte le pozioni che inventavo per fatti miei. Mi sono sorbito tutte le lodi vomitevoli che ti fa Lumacorno. Ed io non mi arrabbio quando mi dici nasone o capelli unti!” brontolò. Severus rabbrividì più forte, le labbra erano violacee e il fiato si condensava davanti alla sua bocca.

“Sono le tre di notte, ho freddo, rischio di essere espulso. Almeno parlami! Non ti ci volevo chiamare schifosa mezzosangue. Lo sai che lo sono anche io. Non me la sono presa quando hai detto a tutto il dormitorio femminile dei Grifondoro che mio padre mi picchiava” piagnucolò. Il ritratto della signora grassa si spostò e Lily uscì, tenendo con le mani la cintura della vestaglia.

“Sono uscita solo perché Mary ha detto che minacciavi di dormire qui” disse atona.

“L’avrei fatto” ribatté Severus, abbassando lo sguardo. Strofinò il piede sul pavimento e sentì un paio di quadri sbadigliare.

“Non volevo chiamarti schifosa Mezzosangue mi è…”. Si scusò.

“ … scappato”. Concluse la rossa con tono acido.

-Perdonare un lupo mannaro che potrebbe sbranarti sì, perdonare me, no- riflettè Severus, annuendo. Lily si piegò in avanti e digrignò i denti.

“Troppo tardi. Ti ho giustificato per anni. Nessuno dei miei amici riesce a capire come mai ti rivolgo la parola. Tu e i tuoi cari Mangiamorte… vedi non lo neghi nemmeno! Non neghi nemmeno quello che volete diventare! Non vedi l’ora di unirti a TU-SAI-CHI, vero?” gli gridò a due dita dal viso. Severus boccheggiò e indietreggiò, ansimando.

“No…senti, io non volevo…” balbettò.

“…chiamarmi schifosa Mezzosangue? _Ma_ chiami così tutti quelli come me, Severus. Perché io dovrei essere diversa?” sibilò Lily. Si raddrizzò, si voltò e riattraversò il buco, la signora grassa si chiuse dietro di lei.

“A …aspetta … non mi hai fatto spiegare” piagnucolò Piton.


	8. Patto di schiavitù

Patto di schiavitù  
  
  


Severus singhiozzò, cadde in ginocchio sulla collinetta aprendo e chiudendo le dita. Le lacrime gli rigarono il viso e sgranò gli occhi, scosso da una serie di tremiti. Si voltò a destra e a sinistra, guardando la terra brulla illuminata dalla luce argentea della luna.

“I dissennatori … saranno qui a momenti, mi daranno il bacio, me lo sento” farfugliò. La bacchetta gli cadde di mano e gemette, abbassando il capo. Fu abbagliato da una luce bianca accecate e gridò.

“Non mi uccida!” implorò, nascondendosi il viso ossuto con le mani. Silente avanzò, guardando l’altro tremare sempre più forte.

“Non era mia intenzione” disse gentilmente. Il bagliore candido dai bordi frastagliati scomparve. Severus sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi e intravide la sua sagoma.

“Allora Severus? Che messaggio ha Lord Voldermort per me?” domandò Silente, mettendoglisi davanti. Piton vide la sua figura illuminata dalla luna e deglutì a vuoto. I capelli neri erano gonfi ai lati del suo viso, gli occhi sporgenti e sbatteva ritmicamente i denti.

“Nessun…nessun messaggio…sono qui per conto mio!” urlò con voce rauca. Si morse a sangue le dita, strappandosi le pellicine della pelle, il petto gli si alzava e abbassava irregolare.

“Io…io vengo con un avvertimento…no, una richiesta…la prego…” farfugliò. Silente dimenò la bacchetta, il sibilo del vento e lo stormire delle foglie in lontananza cessarono.

“Quale richiesta potrebbe farmi un Mangiamorte?” domandò Albus. Il labbro inferiore di Piton tremò e lui oscillò avanti e indietro, tenendo la schiena piegata.

“La…la profezia…la predizione…la Cooman…” balbettò. Silente si massaggiò il mento.

“Ah, sì” rispose con voce roca. I lunghi capelli color argento, resi luccicanti dalla luna, gli oscillavano dietro le spalle.

“Quanto hai riferito a Lord Voldermort?” domandò. Severus singhiozzò e si passò le lunghe dita sulle guance ossute e umide.

“Tutto…tutto quello che ho sentito! E’ per questo….è per questo motivo…lui pensa che sia Lily Evans!” esalò. Silente socchiuse un occhio e aprì l’altro.

“La profezia non parla di una donna, ma di un bambino maschio nato alla fine di luglio…” obbiettò. Severus si passò le dita tra i capelli e si strinse la testa sopra le tempie.

“Sa cosa voglio dire! Lui pensa che si tratti di suo figlio, le darà la caccia…li ucciderà tutti…” ululò. Silente si piegò in avanti e socchiuse le labbra.

“Se lei è così importante per te…” sussurrò. Sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre.

“Lord Voldermord la risparmierà, no? Non puoi chiedere pietà per la madre in cambio del figlio?” domandò. 

Severus ansimò, il suo corpo fu scosso da una serie di tremiti.

“Io…io gliel’ho chiesto…” ammise. Le narici di Silente si dilatarono e si ritrasse, raddrizzandosi.

“Tu mi disgusti” ringhiò. Sollevò la parte sinistra del labbro superiore, mostrando l’incisivo. Indietreggiò, facendo strofinare l’orlo della sua tunica.

Quindi non t’importa se suo marito e suo figlio muoiono? Possono morire, purché tu ottenga ciò che desideri?” domandò. Severus strisciò in ginocchio e prese l’orlo, stringendolo al petto.

“Allora li nasconda tutti. La metta…li metta al sicuro. La prego” lo supplicò. Silente gli tolse la stoffa dell’abito dalle mani.

“E tu cosa mi darai in cambio, Severus?” chiese secco.

“In…in cambio?” domandò Piton, la voce gli tremò. Si strinse le spalle, oscillando velocemente su e già.

“Qualunque cosa” farfugliò.

“Qualunque?” domandò Silente. Si sollevò gli occhi e le iridi color fiordaliso gli brillarono.

“Persino me stesso, sarò il vostro schiavo” sussurrò con voce rauca Severus.


	9. Il lato migliore di Piton

Il lato migliore di Piton  
  
  


Severus gettò indietro la testa, spalancò la bocca e lanciò un ululato di dolore. Lasciò cadere le braccia, la testa gli si abbassò e il mento gli sbatté contro il petto. La sua figura si rifletté negli occhi di Silente. Piton rialzò il capo e socchiuse le labbra.

“Credevo…che lei…l’avrebbe protetta…” biascicò, la voce gli uscì roca e gutturale.

“Lei e James hanno riposto la loro fiducia nella persona sbagliata. Più o meno come te, Severus. Non speravi che Lord Voldemort la risparmiasse?” domandò Silente. In entrambe le sue lenti si specchiava la figura di Piton.

“Suo figlio è sopravvissuto”. Aggiunse. Piton negò con la testa, ansimando. Silente gli strinse una spalla, conficcandogli le dita nella pelle.

“Suo figlio è vivo. Ha i suoi occhi, esattamente i suoi occhi. Ricordi la forma e i colore degli occhi di Lily Evans, non è vero?”. Lo incalzò di domande.

“No!” urlò Severus. Gli scostò la mano e ansimò.

“Perduta…morta…” balbettò. Silente raddrizzò la schiena arcuata.

“E’ rimorso Severus?” domandò. Le iridi di Piton divennero liquide.

“Vorrei…vorrei essere morto io…” ammise. Silente si passò le dita nella lunga barba argentea.

“E a cosa sarebbe servito, e a chi?” ribatté gelido. Si sollevò gli occhiali a mezzaluna.

“Se amavi Lily Evans, se davvero l’amavi, allora la tua strada è tracciata”. Aggiunse. Guardò Severus e ascoltò il ticchettare dell’orologio e l’ululato del vento all’esterno. Si sedette sulla sua scrivania e unì la punta delle dita. Si sentì il rintoccare dell’ora e Piton tremò, sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi e alzò il capo.

“Cosa…cosa vuole dire?” chiese. 

“Sai come e perché è morta. Fa’ che non sia stato invano. Aiutami a proteggere il figlio di Lily” rispose Severus. La finestra si aprì e il vento scompigliò i capelli lisci di Piton. Una fenice entrò sbattendo le ali dalla finestra, con una scia di fiamme.

“Non ha bisogno di protezione. Il Signore Oscuro se n’è andato…” biascicò Piton. La creatura si appollaiò su un trespolo di metallo.

“…il Signore Oscuro tornerà e Harry Potter sarà in enorme pericolo…” ribatté Silente. Severus si alzò in piedi e annuì.

“Molto bene. Molto bene. Ma non lo dica…non lo dica a nessuno, Silente! Deve restare fra noi! Non posso sopportare…soprattutto il figlio di Potter…voglio la sua parola!” gridò. Silente si alzò in piedi, raggiunse la fenice e le accarezzò il becco.

“Vuoi la mia parola, Severus, che non rivelerò mai la parte migliore di te?” domandò. Sospirò e scosse il capo.

“Sì” ribatté secco Piton.


	10. Dopo il primo incontro con Harry

Dopo il primo incontro con Harry

“Non ha ereditato niente da sua madre. Non ha una minima preparazione, ma cosa aspettarci da uno che è stato cresciuto dalla famiglia di Petunia. E’ identico a suo padre, non sa cosa sia la modestia. E’ mediocre, arrogante come suo padre, ribelle a ogni regola, compiaciuto di scoprirsi famoso, avido di attenzione e impertinente…” si lamentò Severus. Avanzò nello studio, si fermò al trespolo di Fenny e si voltò. Continuò a camminare fino alle vetrinette, tornò indietro e continuò a fare lo stesso tragitto avanti e indietro più volte.

“Tu vedi solo quello che vuoi vedere, Severus…” replicò Silente. Sbadigliò, socchiuse gli occhi e si appoggiò la mano sulla guancia, osservando i simboli sul libro sotto il suo viso.

“Altri insegnanti dicono che è modesto, piacevole e dotato di un certo talento. Personalmente lo trovo un ottimo ragazzo” ribatté. Severus si fermò, conficcò le unghie nella pelle ed espirò dilatando le narici.

-Non è colpa mia se le masse venerano i dementi! Mi chiedo ancora come non ci sia una religione dedicata a Hagrid! Fatti chiamare nonno Al, visto che non hai niente da fare!- tuonò mentalmente. Silente sfogliò un paio di pagine del testo.

“Tieni d’occhio Raptor, d’accordo?” domandò.


	11. La fuga di Karkaroff

La fuga di Karkaroff

Severus si nascose dietro la pila di stendardi sul pavimento della Sala d’Ingresso. Socchiuse gli occhi guardando due studenti allontanarsi.

“Dovrebbero farne altri cento di Balli del Ceppo” disse uno dei due. L’altro ridacchiò, entrambi avevano i visi arrossati.

“Io ho l’autografo!” si vantò.

“Allora?” bisbigliò Silente. Piton si voltò e lo guardò, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Anche il Marchio di Karkaroff sta diventando scuro. E’ terrorizzato, teme una vendetta; sai quanto ha collaborato con il Ministero dopo la caduta del Signore Oscuro. Vuole scappare” spiegò con voce roca. Si strinse il braccio, sentendo il Marchio nero bruciare.

“Davvero?” sussurrò l’anziano. Si sollevò gli occhiali e socchiuse gli occhi.

“E tu sei tentato di fare lo stesso?” domandò.

“No” rispose secco. Si voltò e vide Fleur Delacour e Roger Davies rientrano dal parco ridacchiando.

-Ancora tiratardi? Se continuano così, domani li striglierò per bene agli studenti- pensò.

“Non sono così vigliaccio”. Aggiunse. Silente sorrise e annuì.

“No” convenne. Gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla.

“Sei un uomo molto più coraggioso di Igor Karkaroff. Sai, a volte credo che lo Smistamento avvenga troppo presto…” sussurrò. Si voltò e si allontanò. Severus arrossì e chinò il capo.

-Ed io penso che avrei voluto averti come padre- pensò.


	12. Piton non ha mai apprezzato le idee di Silente

Piton non ha mai apprezzato le idee di Silente  
  
  


Severus entrò nello studio del preside, il rimbombo dei suoi passi copriva il rumore di una serie di ansimi. La sua figura si rifletteva sulle vetrinette dei mobiletti appartenenti a Silente. Piton avanzò e guardò la Mc Granitt. Un lampo di luce grigia li attraverso e il battito gli si accelerò. Si voltò verso Harry, il viso del prescelto era grigio e ansimava rumorosamente; tremava, gli occhi erano sgranati e muoveva ripetutamente la testa. Severus tornò a guardare la collega, i capelli erano gonfi e arruffati, le rughe risaltavano sul suo viso pallido leggermente giallastra.

-Capisco che vederla con quella treccia offenda i sensi, ma dopo aver visto la faccia del signore oscuro, pensavo ti fossi abituato alla bruttezza. Se il tuo stomaco si sconvolge con così poco Potter, non potresti sopravvivere a una festa tra mangiamorte in cui la cosa più guardabile è il vomito di Lucius e la faccia di Bellatrix post-sbornia da gioia per troppi omicidi- pensò. Si girò verso Silente e socchiuse le labbra.

“Desiderava vedermi preside?” domandò con veemenza. Harry si voltò lentamente, lo osservò e gli ansiti diminuirono d’intensità. Severus lo guardò voltarsi di scatto e abbassare il capo.

-Sempre molto sensato nelle sue reazioni. Mi risponde in classe con spavalderia, invece quando è con chi potrebbe licenziarmi se anche solo respirassi la sua aria, diventa improvvisamente timido. Come suo padre, tra l’altro. Prima mi appendeva per le mutande, mossa sicura per farmi uccidere dagli altri Serpeverde umiliati dalla mia debolezza e poi mi salvava da un lupo mannaro che sono riuscito a tenere a bada persino tenendo le mani dietro la schiena per proteggere la so-tutto-io- rifletté.

“Ah Severus, temo non si possa aspettare” disse alzando la voce Silente. Si voltò sgranando gli occhi dietro gli occhialini a mezzaluna e avanzò, avvicinandosi al resto del gruppo.

“Neanche fino a domattina”. Le lunghe ciocche grigie del mago più vecchio oscillarono.

“Altrimenti saremo tutti vulnerabili” mormorò e la voce gli tremò. Severus strofinò la lingua contro il palato e strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

-E visto che siamo vulnerabili, con la scusa di stargli lontano, lascia tutti gli studenti in balia del signore oscuro. Un piano geniale, come pensare che Potter, che non riesce a imparare una cosa semplice come fare una pozione, riesca addirittura a chiudere la mente ad assalti esterni-. Si voltò verso Harry e lo guardò appoggiare il mento sul petto.

-Certo, ci riuscirà tutti i giorni- pensò ironico.


	13. Quello che i ‘pitoni’ non dicono

Quello che i ‘pitoni’ non dicono  
  
Severus socchiuse gli occhi, guardò Ron steso nel letto. La figura del rosso era coperta sulla sinistra da quella di Harry, in piedi accanto al giaciglio. Il professore socchiuse gli occhi e vide la figura della Granger in ombra.  
-Tipico del signor Weasley finire avvelenato quando dovrebbe essere a letto da ore, per la curiosità insana di Potter. Se fosse per me, appena rimessi li spedirei in punizione, ma sarebbe chiedere troppo- pensò. Silente gli passò a fianco e si mise accanto alla Mc Granitt. Si voltò verso Harry.  
“Ottima idea Potter, usare un Besoar” si complimentò. Si girò verso Lumacorno.  
“Sarai molto fiero del tuo allievo, Horace”. Aggiunse. Piton dilatò le narici.  
-Come se non fossi stato io il vecchio professore di pozioni di quell’asino e non fosse solo merito mio che gliel’ho fatto entrare in quella testaccia vuota dove volano i boccini- pensò.  
“Ah ... sì, molto fiero …” balbettò Lumacorno con voce impastata. Piton si girò guardando l’uomo dietro di sé e fece un passo di lato.  
-Mi avevano detto apprezzasse i liquori, non che fosse un ubriacone incapace d’intendere e di volere. In questa scuola trovare un collega competente è meno facile che incontrare troll di caverna e cani giganti. Mi chiedo perché mi ostino a rimanerci- rifletté.  
“Credo che siamo d’accordo. Le azioni di Potter sono state eroiche”. S’intromise la Mc Granitt, la sua voce decisa risuonò nell’infermeria. Piton si girò e tornò a guardare il viso ingrigito di Ron.  
-Se Potter distrugge un bagno è eroico, se va in giro di notte è eroico, se infrange tutte le leggi è eroico. Promemoria, togliere quattrocento punti a Grifondoro prima di cena. Meglio anticipare i punti che pioveranno su quella casata di raccomandati- si disse Severus. Guardò Harry tremare guardando con gli occhi incavati a destra e a sinistra.  
“La domanda è perché si sono rese necessarie”. Aggiunse l’insegnante di Trasfigurazione. Piton guardò Silente passargli davanti e s’irrigidì.  
“Già, perché” sussurrò il preside. Raggiunse il nuovo professore di pozioni e gli tolse la bottiglia ancora quasi del tutto incartata che teneva stretta a sé.  
“Questa ha l’aria di essere un regalo Horax. Non ricordi chi ti ha dato questa bottiglia?” domandò. Se la portò alle labbra e la annusò.  
-Certo che è un grande attore. Sa benissimo chi lo vuole morto e perché, eppure fa l’investigatore a scapito delle vite dei nostri studenti- rifletté Piton.  
“Che a proposito ha un delicatissimo gusto di liquirizia e ciliegia, se non è contaminata dal veleno” spiegò Silente. I capelli bianchi lunghi, leggermente ingrigiti, risaltavano sulla sua casacca grigio topo.  
Harry si spostò facendo vedere Ginny. La sorella di Ron si voltò e i capelli rossi sbatterono contro il sedile della sedia bianca su cui era seduta. Guardò Silente con aria pallida, sgranando gli occhi.  
-Sì, lo so, qui tuo fratello muore e lui pensa alla liquirizia. C’è di peggio. Può pensare ai ghiaccioli al limone mentre tutte le ossa vi si spezzano, con me l’ha fatto- rifletté Piton. Allungò il braccio e afferrò la bottiglia avvelenata, portandosela al petto. Annusò a sua volta e sentì l’odore pungente del veleno. Fine modulo


	14. Eutanasia

Eutanasia  
  
  
  


Severus guardò Silente coricato nel proprio letto. Lo osservò rigirarsi e gli rimboccò la coperta, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Resisti, tra un po’ queste sofferenze cesseranno” sussurrò. Si sentì in lontananza il tonfo del platano picchiatore e sospirò. Si sedette sul bordo del letto, accanto ai piedi di Albus.

_ “Perché? Perché ti sei messo quell’anello? Contiene una maledizione, sono sicuro che lo sapevi. Perché ti sei azzardato anche solo a toccarlo?” domandò Severus. Si voltò e guardò l’anello di Orvoloson Gaunt appoggiato sulla scrivania, accanto all’elsa della spada di Grifondoro. Silente gemette di dolore e il labbro inferiore gli tremò. _

_ “Io…sono stato uno sciocco. Terribilmente tentato…” biascicò. Severus strinse un pugno e se lo sbatté contro la coscia. _

_ “Tentato da cosa?!” gridò. Tirò fuori una boccetta dalla tasca, la stappò e la passò all’anziano. Silente la afferrò con mano tremante, se la portò alle labbra screpolate e la sorseggiò. _

_ “E’ un miracolo che tu sia riuscito a tornare qui! Quell’anello conteneva una maledizione di straordinaria potenza e possiamo solo sperare di limitare il danno; l’ho circoscritta a una sola mano, per il momento…” lo rimproverò Severus. Silente sorrise, rivoli di sudore gli scendevano lungo il viso. _

_ "Ottimo lavoro, Severus. Quanto tempo credi che mi resti?” domandò. Alzò il moncherino nero della mano bruciata e lo osservò. _

_ “Non lo so, forse un anno. Non c’è modo di bloccare per sempre un incantesimo del genere. Si diffonderà, alla fine, è il tipo di maledizione che si rafforza col tempo” mugolò Piton. Silente accentuò il sorriso. _

_ “Sono fortunato, molto fortunato, ad avere te, Severus” sussurrò gentilmente. _

_ “Se solo mi avessi mandato a chiamare prima, forse avrei potuto fare di più, guadagnare più tempo” mormorò Severus. Incassò il capo tra le spalle ed espirò rumorosamente. _

_ “Credevi che infranto l’anello avresti infranto la maledizione?” chiese. Silente si voltò e guardò il piumaggio vermiglio della sua fenice. _

_ “Qualcosa del genere…deliravo, non c’è dubbio…” rispose. Raddrizzò la schiena gemendo ripetutamente di dolore. _

_ “Bè, insomma, questo rende le cose molto più semplici” sussurrò. Si appoggiò allo schienale della poltrona, tentando nuovamente di sorridere. _

_ “Mi riferisco ai progetti di Lord Voldemord su di me. Il suo pian per farmi uccidere da quel povero di Malfoy” sussurrò con voce roca. Piton sentì gli occhi diventare liquidi. _

_ -Il mio povero figlioccio- pensò. _

_ “Il Signore Oscuro non si aspetta che Draco ci riesca. E’ solo una tortura per i genitori di Draco, che lo guarderanno fallire e pagare per questo” mormorò con voce rauca. _

_ “In breve, il ragazzo ha sul capo una sentenza di morte sicura quanto la mia” ribatté Silente. Piton guardò il proprio riflesso nei suoi occhiali a mezzaluna. _

_ “Ora, suppongo che il naturale erede del compito, quando Draco avrà fallito, debba essere tu”. Aggiunse Silente. Piton arcuò la schiena e annuì. _

_ “Credo che questo sia il piano del Signore Oscuro” ammise. Severus si passò la mano nei corti capelli neri unti. _

_ “Lord Voldemort prevede un momento nel prossimo futuro in cui non avrà bisogno di una spia a Hogwarts? Ho la tua parola che farai tutto ciò che è in tuo potere per proteggere gli studenti di Hogwars?”. Lo incalzò di domande Silente. Severus annuì e Silente congiunse la punta delle dita. _

_ “Bene. Allora. La tua priorità è scoprire che cosa sta facendo Draco. Un ragazzino spaventato è pericoloso per sé e per gli altri. Offrigli il tuo aiuto e la tua guida, dovrebbe accettare, tu gli piaci…” gli ordinò. _

_ “…molto meno da quando suo padre non è più nelle grazie del Signore Oscuro. Draco attribuisce la colpa a me, crede che abbia usurpato la posizione di Lucius” rispose Severus. _

_ -Mi stavo affezionando troppo ai Malfoy- rifletté. Silente tornò a guardarsi il moncherino, piegandolo a destra e a sinistra. _

_ “Comunque devi tentare. Sono meno preoccupato per me stesso che per le vittime accidentali dei piani che potrebbe architettare il ragazzo. In definitiva, c’è solo una cosa da fare, se vogliamo salvarlo dall’ira di Lord Voldemord” esplicò. _

_ “Vuoi lasciare che ti uccida?” domandò Severus con tono sardonico, inarcando le sopracciglia. Silente strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare e si voltò, facendo riflettere le iridi color ebano di Severus nelle sue blu-fiordaliso. _

_ “Certo che no. Devi uccidermi tu” ordinò secco. Severus ridacchiò, estrasse la bacchetta e la ondeggiò davanti al viso dell’anziano. _

_ “Vuoi che lo faccia subito?”chiese ironico. Abbassò la bacchetta impugnandola con più forza. _

_ “O hai bisogno di qualche istante per comporre il tuo epitaffio?”. Aggiunse. Silente gli sorrise. _

_ “Oh, non ancora. Oserei dire che il momento giusto si rivelerà a tempo debito. Considerando quanto è successo stanotte” rispose gentilmente. S’indicò il moncherino dell’arto raggrinzito. _

_ “ … possiamo essere certi che accadrà entro un anno”. Concluse. Severus impallidì e si alzò in piedi. _

_ “Se non ti importa di morire, perché non lasci che sia Draco a ucciderti” ringhiò. Silente sospirò e negò con il capo. _

_ “L’anima di quel ragazzo non è ancora così guastata. Non voglio che si spezzi per colpa mia” rispose suadente. Le gambe di Severus tremarono e Potion Master si appoggiò alla scrivania con entrambe le mani. _

_ “E la mia anima, Silente? La mia?” pigolò. _

_ “Tu solo sai evitare a un vecchio sofferenza e umiliazione anche se sarà un danno per la tua anima” rispose secco Silente. Si piegò in avanti e gli mise la mano sana su una delle sue. _

_ “Ti chiedo questo grandissimo favore, perché la mia morte si avvicina, quanto è certo che i Cannoni di Chudley quest’anno finiranno ultimi in classifica” lo implorò. Aumentò la stretta. _

_ “Ti dirò che preferisco una dipartita rapida e indolore all’operazione lunga e cruenta che risulterebbe se, per esempio, se ne occupasse Fenrir Greyback…ho sentito che Voldemort lo ha reclutato. O la cara Bellatrix, a cui piace giocare con il cibo prima di mangiarlo”. Aggiunse. Severus si mise in ginocchio, ricambiò la stretta e annuì. _

_ “Grazie, Severus” bisbigliò Silente. _

Severus sospirò, guardò la luce della luna che filtrava dalla finestra e una lacrima gli rigò il viso.

“Questo è un _patricidio_ che non avrei voluto commettere” bisbigliò.


	15. Always

Always

Silente avanzò, raggiunse gli scaffali pieni di libri e tornò indietro. Proseguì avanti e indietro una decina di volte nella stanza.

“ … Harry non deve sapere, fino all’ultimo, finché non sarà necessario, altrimenti come potrebbe avere la forza di fare ciò che deve essere fatto?” domandò. Severus sollevò un sopracciglio e si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia.

“ _Ma_ cosa deve fare?” domandò. Silente dimenò la mano sana davanti al proprio viso.

“Questo resta fra me e lui” rispose. Incrociò le braccia e chinò il capo.

“Adesso ascoltami bene, Severus. Verrà il momento, dopo la mia morte…”.

Severus aprì la bocca e Silente gli mise l’indice sulle labbra.

“…non discutere, non interrompermi! Verrà il momento in cui Lord Voldemort temerà per la vita del suo serpente” spiegò. Severus spalancò bocca e occhi.

“Nagini?” domandò. Silente annuì.

“Precisamente. Se Lord Voldemort cesserà di mandare Nagini a eseguire i suoi ordini, ma la terrà al sicuro accanto a sé, sotto protezione magica, allora credo che sarà bene dirlo a Harry” spiegò. Severus chiuse un occhio e si passò l’indice sopra di esso.

“Dirgli cosa?” chiese. Silente chiuse gli occhi e sospirò.

“Dirgli che Lord Voldemort cercò di ucciderlo e Lily si interpose la propria vita tra di loro come scudo…” rispose abbassando la voce. Severus impallidì e strinse i pugni.

“… l’Anatema che Uccide gli rimbalzò addosso: un frammento dell’anima di Voldemort fu violentemente separato e si agganciò alla sola anima vivente rimasta nella casa che crollava. Parte di Lord Voldemort vive dentro Harry, ed è questa che gli dà il potere di parlare con i serpenti e un legame con la mente di Lord Voldemort che non ha mai compreso”. Proseguì Silente. Piton fu colto da un capogiro e deglutì a vuoto.

“E finché quel frammento di anima, di cui Voldemort non sente la mancanza, resta aggrappato a Harry e da lui protetto, Lord Voldemort non può morire”. Concluse Albus. La vista di Severus si oscurò e il pozionista s’irrigidì.

“Quindi il ragazzo…il ragazzo deve morire?” domandò con voce roca. Strinse gli occhi e Silente annuì.

“E deve ucciderlo Voldemort in persona , Severus. Questo è fondamentale” rispose. Severus si alzò in piedi, facendo cadere la sedia con un tonfo a terra e sgranò gli occhi.

“Credevo…in tutti questi anni…che lo proteggessimo per lei. Per Lily” balbettò. Silente si leccò le labbra e si voltò, dandogli le spalle.

“L’abbiamo protetto perché era essenziale dargli un’istruzione, crescerlo, fargli mettere alla prova le proprie forze” spiegò, tenendo lo sguardo chino. Chiuse gli occhi e si voltò, mantenendo la testa bassa.

“Nel frattempo il legame tra i due diventa sempre più forte, una crescita parassitica: a volte ho pensato che lui stesso lo sospetti. Se lo conosco, avrà fatto di tutto perché, quando deciderà di andare incontro alla morte, questa sia davvero la fine di Voldemort”. Severus tirò un calcio alla sedia caduta.

“L’hai tenuto in vita perché possa morire a momento giusto?” domandò. Silente riaprì gli occhi.

“Non esserne stupito, Severus. Quanti uomini e donne hai visto morire?” chiese. Piton tirò un calcio più forte alla sedia e la guardò rotolare sul pavimento.

“Di recente, solo quelli che non sono riuscito a salvare” rispose. Il sangue scese dalle ferite a mezzelune che le sue unghie avevano aperto sul dorso delle mani.

“Tu mi hai usato” sussurrò. Si sedette per terra ed espirò rumorosamente.

“Ho fatto la spia per te, ho mentito per te, ho corso rischi mortali per te. Adesso mi dici che l’hai allevato come una bestia da macello…”mormorò. Silente sorrise e gli si avvicinò.

“ _Ma_ è commovente, Severus. Ti sei affezionato al ragazzo, dopotutto?” chiese. Severus si alzò in piedi, digrignò i denti ed estrasse la bacchetta.

“A _lui_?! _Expecto Patronum_!” gridò. Dalla punta della sua bacchetta uscì una cerva, che atterrò sul pavimento dello studio, spiccando un balzo e uscendo fuori dalla finestra. Le iridi di Silente divennero liquide e una lacrima gli rigò il volto.

“Dopo tutto questo tempo?” domandò.

“ _Always_ ” rispose Severus.


End file.
